


I’ll superjump straight into your heart!

by Sakillama



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Splatubers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakillama/pseuds/Sakillama
Summary: Queen plays Splatoon 2, and decides to invite Jay over to her house to play together. As they play, Queen streams, and Jay suggests they play truth or dare. When everything seemed fun and innocent, Queen starts to get weird feelings for her friend...





	1. Playing alone isn’t fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was created by the help of Sadie, an artist you guys can follow on Twitter as @CoolgalSadie, she creates beautiful pieces and helped me to make this! Also, this is one of my first fanfictions, constructive criticism is very helpful uwu.

It was 4 pm, a great time for Queen to be playing Splatoon 2. she really enjoyed the game, especially when she plays with friends...

“Hmm, I wonder what he’s up to...” thought Queen, while grabbing her phone from the table next to her, and opening twitter to check in with Jay.

“Hey dude you up?”, she texted. 5 minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity to her. She had been so bored lately, and just needed to have fun, so waiting for Jay’s response was like passing through hell.

“Heya wassup?” Jay replied, and Queen grabbed the phone once again to read that and tell him what she wanted.

“Hey, so I’ve been playing Splat2 and I wanted to see if you wanted to play?” Texted Queen, and almost got an immediate response by Jay. “I’m here.” That sure took Queen by surprise, especially because Jay didn’t even live there. “Uh.. what? You’re here? What do you mean?” Texted Queen, but right after she sent the message, she heard something coming from outside... 

“yeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET”

And in the blink of an eye, Jay flashed through Queen’s window! 

“Jay? The heck?” Asked Queen, without being able to move, she saw through the window and it looked normal! Like nothing had ever happened! But she looked down at her floor, and founded Jay’s body in a dumb pose, doing finger guns. “Wassup you ready to play I have my Switch downstairs I’ll be right back” said Jay, while moving through Queen’s house like it was his. Queen was just... impressed, one could say. It was nice to see Jay, but she really didn’t understand how he was here. However, Queen decided to forget about it and get her Switch ready to play with Jay.


	2. Guys can be cute too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play and play, what could ever go wrong? Well, in Queen’s mind, that’s what she thinks, but she never thought this happy moment could go bad. She’s such a mess, but we’re all like that anyways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadie (which I mentioned before) also helped me with this, and will help me with all the chapters I do for this! Make sure to check her out! And as always, I appreciate constructive criticism a lot.

“Woah, I lost again” Said Queen, “doing turf wars against you is really fun, but difficult...” she said while placing her controller down. “Heh, getting salty, dear Queen?” Said Jay, obviously teasing her. “Shut up you dummy.” Said Queen, and gained a giggle from Jay, which almost made her blush, she thought he was just so cute when he laughed... “H-Hey, um, what if we stream? You know, just to keep us entertained.” She said, expecting a no as a response, but to her surprise, Jay was actually quite excited for a stream, almost jumping up and down. “Of course!” Exclaimed Jay excitedly, in fact, this was the most excited Queen had ever seen him. but it was... nice to see him that way, especially because she doesn’t always get the chance to see that excited side of him, so it felt pretty good to see him that way. “A-Alright! I’ll start soon! Get ready.” Said Queen, while grabbing all the equipment she needed to start, and within a few minutes she had already started streaming.

“Hello everyone, Queen here, so in the last pool you guys wanted me to do Splatoon 2 again and I wanted to start doing it right now, since I got the chance to be with Jay!” Queen stopped, waiting for Jay’s response. “Oh hello everybody, I hope everyone’s having a good day right now!” Said Jay, still excited. This actually caught Queen off guard, and she started giggling. “Hehe, well, should we start now, Jay?” She asked, looking over to Jay who was already prepared for everything. “Of course!”


	3. Unnecessary feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen and Jay continue playing, but Jay gets the great idea to play truth or dare each time one of them loses, but sadly, this turns out a little awkward after a certain question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again want to thank @CoolgalSadie (on Twitter) for helping me with this, go follow her! 
> 
> And also, little preview, GG is really going to get on Jay’s and Queen’s nerves on the next chapter... stay tuned!

20 minutes had passed, and after many matches, the two close friends started to get a little bored, until Jay decided to speak up. “Yo Queen” he said, with a curious tone in his voice. “We should keep on playing, but make the loser do something...” this interested Queen, since she really liked to make Jay salty. “Like truth or dare!” Jay suggested, looking at Queen excitedly. “Ah, Yes great idea!” Queen commented, but seconds later turned her face around to hide the little blush she had from seeing Jay this way, and thankfully, Jay didn’t notice a thing.

They started to play turf wars again, but Jay lost the match, and got a simple dare from one of the viewers. “Use the bloblobber next match,” Jay read from the comment. “Ah that’s easy!” Added Jay, and continued to choose the weapon he was dared to use. Afterwards, Queen lost and had to tell a truth, which was kind of simple too. “Who’s your favorite person to play with?” She read. Queen started to think about this one, but replied in not a lot of time. “Oh, well, sorry everyone, but I choose Jay!” She answered. “Jay is a very funny guy, and always likes my jokes, and he’s pretty nice too, I really like playing with him!” She added, and Jay started to think this was actually pretty nice of her, maybe even too nice... “Woah! Thanks Queen!” Jay said, feeling very touched by Queen’s response. “You’re really cool too, I also enjoy playing with you!”

Some time passed, at least 10 minutes, until Queen lost. “Ugh, I choose truth!” She said, and searched for a question in all the comments, until she saw a special name pop up. “Oh! Viantastic asks: What is your relationship with Jay? Are you friends or like-“ Queen stopped suddenly, to read the question better. “Or like- Uh, hehe, a couple?!” Queen finished, giggling at the silly question her friend had asked, covering her mouth to hide her laugh, but she had actually cover her mouth to hide the sudden, big blush she got just from thinking of them being a couple... “What?” Jay suddenly asked, as he started to get nervous. He had to laugh it out, or else Queen would think he likes her that way! “Oh, yes of course, we’re definitely a couple!” Jay joked, trying to hold back his laughter, which made him snort, and started to laugh out loud. Queen was actually impressed by how quickly he answered that, even if he was joking. And seeing him snort was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. He was just, so cute, all the time... until the reality of the situation hit Queen in the face. “Haha, but really, we’re just friends, very good friends”


	4. New Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought that last question was awkward, but they never expected to get such dare like that, guess there’s no other choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this, it means a lot! Since it took more time to get this one done, I decided to make it bigger to pay for all the wait!
> 
> I once again thank my super cool friend Sadie for helping me with some errors! In the other chapter you can see her @ for Twitter, she’s an awesome artist and y’all should check her our!

“Heh, yup!” Said Jay, kind of confused on why Queen said that with such dry tone in her voice, yet he decided to move on from it. “Sooooo, you ready to lose again?” He asked, obviously teasing, and to Queen’s relief he didn’t notice the slight blush she had. Not even she understood why, but after that question she started to question her relationship status with her friend, Jay. 

Queen sighed as the match started, Jay was kind of worried now, but tried to play it cool. “What? Worried that I’ll win again?” Asked Jay, brushing his hand around Queen’s leg. Noticing Queen’s surprised look, he quickly pulled away and tried to continue. “H-Hah, Uh, you better do better this time.” He knew he repeated the word better, but he honestly doesn’t care anymore. “Heh, yeah of course!” Exclaimed Queen, showing enthusiasm and giving Jay a competitive look, still doing her best to stop blushing for once.

The match ended, Queen won, “Wohoo! Told ya I was better than before!” She said, hitting Jay on the arm. “So let’s see... Truth or dare?” Asked Queen, looking over to Jay, who was currently checking on his phone. “Hey!” She said, “Stop that! I asked you something!” Queen exclaimed loudly enough to make Jay sigh. “Haha, alright alright.” Jay says, turning off his phone. “Dare!” Said Jay, trying to sound excited, even though he was actually terrified. “Ah... let me search for one.” Said Queen, while trying to find a good challenge to give Jay, suddenly, she noticed GG’s name pop up in the comments. Without hesitation, Queen excitedly gasped and started reading the comment. “Oh, look! This one’s from GG!” She said while pointing out the comment to Jay, so he could read it too. “Hmm... GG says: Jay, you asked for it and I delivered! I dare you to kiss-“ Queen covered her mouth, not believing that she was actually reading it correctly. “Kiss.. Q-Queen!” She finished with a nervous tone, but tried to hide it with laughter. “Wow, What?” Asked Jay, raising his eyebrow, trying to follow Queen’s laughter. Then Queen spoke up again, “Oh GG, were obviously not doing that!” She said very nervously, but knowing GG she kind of accepted the fact that he’d probably continue with it. 

“Heh, uh, look, we’ll search for another dare” Said Jay, trying to comfort Queen’s sudden panic attack. “Alright, I think I read Viantastic through all of those names...” Queen said, acting like nothing ever happened, but failed miserably. “Uh... he’s asking the same thing!” Queen tried to laugh, but it came out sort of awkward. “Hmm...” Said Jay questionably , “Uh Queen, I think we have a problem!” He said, while moving the screen in Queen’s direction, letting her see all the comments daring Jay to kiss her. “Um-“ started Queen, but got interrupted by Jay. “Alright, alright.” He said, defeatedly. “I’ll do it, but it’ll be a kiss in the cheek!” This actually took Queen off guard, she didn’t expected Jay to actually do it. Jay was thinking similarly, as he didn’t actually wanted to do it. He never wanted to show any feelings like these towards Queen, but he really had no choice. “W-Wa-What?!” Asked Queen quickly, pulling back. “Jay, are you sure about that? If you’re not comfortable with it, then you shouldn’t do it, you know!” She said worriedly, trying to sound like it was for Jay’s sake, when in reality, it was for hers. “Yeah, I’m okay with it! And you’re too, right?” Asked Jay, getting closer and closer to Queen. It felt like every second that passed made Jay get closer to Queen’s face. “U-Uh, y-yeah, I’m okay with it, Jay” she said, trying not to break eye contact. Then Jay leaned to her right side, getting even closer than they were seconds before.

Suddenly Queen felt a tiny sensation in her cheek, like there were fireworks in there. It felt... fantastic, like a completely new experience. Yeah, of course she had been kissed on the cheek before, but somehow, Jay made it feel different. Like all of her body was just completely shutting down, and all her attention was going to the sensation of Jay’s lips next to her.

Until Jay got back to his seat.


	5. My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Queen make a move? Will Jay get friendzoned? There’s only one way to know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I must say that Sadie (@CoolgalSadie) is seriously the best, she has helped me a lot with this story, from start to end, so follow her if you haven’t yet!

“Hey, That wasn’t so bad!” Said Jay, with a satisfied, yet nervous look. “Right?” He asked, looking up to Queen. She was shocked. First because she couldn’t actually believe Jay did that, but now... she’s just staring. “Uh..” Murmured Jay. “Did I do something wrong?” Of course he didn’t, poor him, but Queen wasn’t to blame, either. “Ah, oh! Heh, um...” were the only things Queen could say in the moment, she was still kind of shocked, of course, but she also couldn’t believe how innocent Jay looked. His eyes were almost shining, the light from the sun was directly coming through the open window, birds were singing, and the live chat was out of control. Queen turned around, and looked at the chat. “Omg Guys I cant believe you actually do it!!!!” “WOWOWOWOW GUYS THATS NSFW” “YOURE ALL BANNED” “Aaaahhgg so cute!!” “I SHIP IT I SHIP IT I SHIP IT I SH” And much more, including comments from people Queen had never thought would see her like this. Vian, GG, Failboat, even Sagaci! This was a mess, she would remember this day for her whole life, people would remind her of this every day, she couldn’t believe all of the drama this would provoke.

“Oh, a-alright, so we’re going back at it?” Asked Queen, trying to act like she wasn’t even nervous, but sadly, it wasn’t very convincing. Though Jay decided to move on. “Haha, yup!” He said, while he grabbed his controller from the floor. 

He couldn’t focus throughout the whole game, he was missing every single shot, and he tried to look for motivation with Queen, but to his surprise, she was also having trouble to stay calm and win the game. He was genuinely impressed! He knew Queen wasn’t feeling the same way like before, and Jay couldn’t know if that was a bad or good thing. Should he make another move? Did he do the right thing by doing that dare? He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

There was silence in the room, both of them were focused, though not on the game. Until Fyrus sent a message to Queen’s discord. She didn’t even want to read anything after what happened, of course she liked it, but... it just wasn’t something she was used to.

Queen played with her hair, trying to think on what to do. Make a move? Say something? Just keep on playing? Act like nothing happened? Oh but wait, that was impossible. It was so obvious that both of them were panicking while playing, and it sure wasn’t because of the game.

They stayed the whole 3 minutes of Turf War in almost complete silence. Jay would say something from time to time, but it was mostly just little things, like how salty he’s getting and such, but Queen would just agree and not say much. She was still shocked, she didn’t want this relationship to turn into something bigger, right? She wasn’t even sure herself.

Seconds after Judd and Mini Judd presentes the final results, Jay sighed and said “That was rough, but I won! So that means you’re doing truth or dare~” He said, mocking Queen, but he didn’t expect what she would say right after he finished talking. “Actually, I think we can end the stream now! And you’ll finally return home, right?” She satisfyingly said, trying to calm both Jay and herself. “Oh, yeah you’re right!” He said, moving to his sides looking if something’s missing. “Aight, this was a nice stream everyone! I really enjoyed being here, even if some embarrassing stuff happened..” He really was trying to forget about it, but it was so special to him, he couldn’t just move on this easily! “And since Jay will go now, it looks like it’s also time for me to stop streaming!” Said Queen while grabbing her Coca-Cola bottle and taking a sip. “I’ll see you guys later! Remember to subscribe to me and Jay if you haven’t yet and follow us in our other social medias! See y’all next time.. mwah! See ya~!” She said while ending her stream, yeah, that was fun. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go now!” Jay said from downstairs. “I’ll see you later!” He continued, but Queen quickly went downstairs too, as she started to lead Jay to the door.

“Hey, That was fun” Jay said while fully grabbing his stuff. “And about the kiss-“ Jay was interrupted, what was this sensation? He has felt it before, but just own time, he feels like this was the first time ever.

Queen was kissing Jay, not passionately, but as a goodbye kiss. She wasn’t proud of it of course, but she really needed to feel his lips again, they were so soft and sweet, and she actually enjoyed it this time.

“Goodbye, my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Jay got into his personal yeet canon and flew away through the sky. Some say that if you looked up at the sky that night, you would see him, shining like a shooting star as he zoomed through the heavens.


End file.
